


Fading

by neverminetohold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you say "yes"...</p>
<p>Dislaimer: “Supernatural” is the property of WarnerBros & The CW and the mastermind Eric Kripke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

 

It was dark and Nick feared for a moment that the hot white light had burned his eyes out.  
  
That fear faded quickly, replaced with nameless terror as he realized that there was, in fact, nothing to see. Nothing to smell, to touch, to taste, to hear – not even a body left to move. He was empty inside out, reduced to a frantic tangle of memories and emotions, tugged away in a space the human mind had no concept of.  
  
When those traces unraveled and dulled – within seconds or centuries – the pain came, ice cold agony burning away what was left of the man once called Nick.  
  
Somewhere, Lucifer laughed.  
  
end


End file.
